sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
SHINee
center|665px 'SHINee' *'Nombre:'SHINee (샤이니) (Pronunciación: "Shainy"). *'Número de miembros:' 5 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut: '''25 de mayo del 2008 (Inkigayo). *'Color Oficial: Azul Verdoso Perlado *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: ' "Shawol" (SHINee World). *'Agencia: ''SM Entertainment **'Agencia Japonesa: 'EMI Music Japan y Universal Music ** SHINee *** Nombre: **** SHINee (Internacional) **** 샤이니 (Shainy) en Corea **** シャイニー (Shainī) en Japon **** ¿Por qué "SHINee"?: “Personas que reciben y emiten luz” (Es decir, que brillan por si solos). Es la palabra SHINE (Brillante) con dos “E” al final para dar este significado de personas que reciben y emanan luz. *** Origen: Corea del Sur. *** Número de Integrantes: 5 chicos. *** Debut: **** En Corea: 25 de mayo del 2008. **** En Japon: 22 de junio de 2011 *** Fanclub Oficial: SHAWOL (샤월) que proviene de SHINee World (샤이니월드) *** Color Oficial: '''Verde Azulado Perlado. *** '''Agencia: **** 'SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> ''(Misma que Kang Ta, BoA, TVXQ (DBSK), Zhang Li Yin, J-Min,Girls' Generation, Super Junior, F(x), EXO y Red Velvet) **** Universal Music (Japón) **** Avex Group (Taiwan) Carrera '''Pre Debut SHINee se mantuvo en secreto hasta el 18 de mayo de 2008, cuando la introducción del nuevo grupo surgido en diversos artículos en internet. Sin embargo, algunos miembros de la banda ya habían hecho pequeñas apariciones sin alertar a los medios de comunicación sobre un nuevo grupo * Jonghyun, prestó su voz en un dueto con Zhang Li Yin en "Wrongly Given Love" (chino: 交错的爱, pinyin: Gyo cuòjeog ài), que fue grabado en el primer álbum chino de Zhang Li Yin. ** Minho apareció en Sangbaek, un desfile de moda en marzo de 2008. El 19 de mayo del 2008, un reclamo para el debut del grupo de música, un vídeo apareció en su sitio web oficial. El teaser de su primer single “누난너무예뻐 (Replay)” fue lanzado el mismo día en su sitio oficial. El vídeo fue lanzado el 22 de mayo de 2008 y su primer mini-álbum el 23 de mayo de 2008. Ha Baek Sang fue nombrado como su diseñador oficial, él creo la moda llamada "SHINee Trend" 2008: Debut con su Primer Mini-Álbum 'Replay' El 22 de mayo de 2008, debutaron con el MV de 'Replay' y su primer mini álbum salió a la venta el 23 de mayo de 2008. Descritos como una banda contemporánea integrada por cinco adolescentes cuyas edades iban desde los 15 a 19 años de edad en sus comienzos. El 25 de mayo hicieron su debut oficial en SBS Inkigayo. El mini-álbum quedo en el #10 en las listas de música de Corea y alcanzó el puesto #8, vendiendo 17.957 copias en el primer semestre de 2008. El 7 de junio del 2008, SHINee realizo el Dream Concert en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl, junto con otras estrellas popular coreanas como Epik High, Girls' Generation, Super Junior, TVXQ y las Wonder Girls. También han hecho muchas actuaciones en diversos espectáculos de televisión, incluida Star King y Star Golden Bell. SHINee recibió el 'Rookie of the Month', nueve días después de su debut en el MNet 20's Choice Award 2008 que ganó el 'Hot New Star'. Regreso con su Primer Album Completo 'The SHINee World' El 28 de julio de 2008, SHINee lanzó su primer álbum de larga duración titulado, The SHINee World. El álbum debutó en las listas en el #3, vendiendo 30.000 copias, el primer single publicado del álbum fue '산소 같은 너" (Love Like Oxygen)', un cover de 'Show the World' de Martin Hoberg Hedegaard. El 18 de septiembre 2008, '산소 같은 너" (Love Like Oxygen)' fue la canción #1 en M! Countdown. A los pocos días, SHINee recibió el premio "Mutizen" por ser un canción popular en SBS. SHINee participó en el 5th Asia Song Festival, donde recibieron el premio "Best New Artist" con un grupo de chicas de Japón, Berryz Kobo. El 30 de octubre de 2008 un repackage álbum de The SHINee World titulado Amigo fue puesto en libertad. 'Ultimo regreso del año con su Primer Álbum Repackage 'AMIGO'Edit El Álbum Repackage contenía tres canciones nuevas 'Forever or Never', un remix de 'Sa. Gye. Han (Love Should Go On) (사 계 한..)' y el sencillo promocional 'AMIGO (아 미. 고.)'. 'AMIGO' es una versión abreviada de la frase coreana Areumdaun Minyeorueljoahamyeon Gosaenghanda (아름다운 미녀 를 좋아 하면 고생 한다 lit. Heart Aches When You Fall In Love With a Beauty) Han sido elogiados por sus presentaciones en vivo, ya que son muy buenas y se nota la calidad vocal de todos los miembros. Son llamados los hermanos menores del grupo TVXQ. 2009: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Romeo' A principios de febrero de 2009, Shinee ganó el premio 'Mejor Artista Revelación', junto con Davichi y Mighty Mouth en los '18th Seoul Music Awards'. El 25 de mayo de 2009, el segundo mini álbum de SHINee, Romeo fue puesto en libertad y su primer single, "Juliette", fue lanzado a principios de el 18 de mayo. La canción era una nueva versión instrumental de"Deal with It" de Corbin Bleu. Shinee finalmente tuvo su Comeback el 5 de junio de 2009, en KBS Music Bank, donde recibieron el premio para el primer lugar. Regreso con su Tercer Mini-Álbum '2009, Year of Us' El 19 de octubre de 2009, el grupo lanzó su tercer mini-álbum '2009, Year of Us'. El primer sencillo, 'Ring Ding Dong', fue lanzado digitalmente el 14 de octubre a principios de diciembre de 2009, Shinee ganó el premio a la 'Popularidad' junto con Super Junior en los '24th Golden Disk Awards'. En febrero de 2010, el grupo ganó el principal premio "Bonsang" en los '19th Seoul Music Awards'. 2010: Segundo Album 'Lucifer' y Primera gira por Asia 'SHINee Wolrd' El 19 de julio de 2010, el segundo álbum de SHINee, titulado 'Lucifer', fue puesto en libertad en Corea del Sur. El video musical promoviendo el primer sencillo, también llamado 'Lucifer', fue puesto en libertad el mismo día. Pocas horas después del lanzamiento, el álbum encabezó varias listas de ventas físicas y digitales en Corea del Sur. Las canciones en el álbum "fueron más cuidadosamente seleccionado que nunca", y el álbum se dice que "da a los oyentes una gran oportunidad de experimentar los diversos personajes musicales y habilidades vocales más maduras de los miembros ". El grupo hizo su regreso el 23 de julio de 2010 en KBS Music Bank. El álbum de estudio fue re-lanzado como una versión re-editada, titulado 'Hello', el 1 de octubre de 2010. El video musical del sencillo promocional, también llamado 'Hello', fue lanzado el 4 de octubre, 2010. La versión re-lanzado incluía tres nuevas canciones. En medio de sus actividades de promoción para el segundo álbum, el grupo también participó en el SMTown Live '10 World Tour. El 21 de agosto de 2010, se presentaron en un concierto en el Seoul Olympic Stadium en Seúl. El 4 de septiembre de 2010, también se presentaron en un concierto en el Staples Center de Los Ángeles. Más tarde, el 11 de septiembre 2010 , SHINee también participó en un concierto en el estadio Hongkou de Shanghai. El 26 de diciembre de 2010, SHINee comenzó su primera gira de conciertos, 'SHINee World', hicieron un celebración de su (comienzo) concierto en el Yoyogi National Gymnasium en Tokio. El evento contó con la presencia de una audiencia total de aproximadamente 24.000 asistentes 2011: Debut en Japón con 'Replay', 'Juliette' y 'Lucifer' El 1 de enero de 2011, SHINee realizó un concierto en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena en Seúl como parte de su gira, SHINee World. El concierto continuó en Taipei, Nanjing, Singapur, Nagoya y Osaka a lo largo de 2011. El 25 y 26 de enero de 2011, el grupo participó en la SMTown Live '10 World Tour en Yoyogi National Gymnasium en Tokio , que también continuó en dos conciertos en París en el Zenith de Paris, tres conciertos en Tokio en el Tokyo Dome y en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York. El 22 de junio de 2011, la versión japonesa de 'Replay' fue puesto en libertad, la venta de más de 91.000 copias en la primera semana. Posteriormente fue certificada 'Gold' por RIAJ por vender más de 100.000 copias. El 19 de junio de 2011, SHINee hizo historia al convertirse en los primeros artistas asiáticos por realizar una presentación en Abbey Road Studios de Londres, la celebración de su primera recepción de su debut en Japón. El 22 de julio de 2011, comenzó su Japan Debut Premium Reception Tour. Actuaron en una serie de conciertos mientras recorrierron varias ciudades de Japón, incluyendo Fukuoka el 22 de julio, Kobe el 23 de julio ,Tokio el 27 de julio y el 28, el 8 de agosto Sapporo y Nagoya el 11 de agosto 2011. Regreso a Japon con su Primer Album Japones 'The First' El 28 de agosto y 12 de octubre del 2011, dos remakes japoneses 'Juliette' y 'Lucifer' fueron puestos en libertad, respectivamente. El 7 de diciembre del 2011 sacaron su primer album en japones titulado 'The First', con sus singles ya sacados anteriormente 'Replay', 'Juliette'y''' 'Lucifer', que se mantuvieron en los tres primeros puestos en Oricon. The First obtuvo certificado de oro por haber vendido mas de 100.000 copias. La versión normal del álbum también contó con la canción del drama Strangers 6, llamada "Stranger" como un bonus. El grupo fue invitado a ser el acto de apertura del 6th London Korean Film Festival, que tuvo lugar en el Odeon West End Theater el 3 de noviembre de 2011. También realizaron en su concierto de gala de una hora en Londres, los boletos se agotaron en cuestión de un minuto. Esto también marcó la primera vez que un artista coreano(s) había celebrado un concierto independiente en Londres. SHINee participó en 2011 Winter SMTown - El álbum ,'''The Warmest Gift con el cover de la canción "Last Christmas". El álbum recopilatorio de artistas de SM fue puesto en libertad el 13 de diciembre de 2011. SHINee celebró un concierto conmemorativo por el exitoso lanzamiento de su primer álbum, 'The First', el 24 de diciembre en el Tokyo International Forum Hall A . Ellos realizaron un total de 6 canciones, incluyendo su single debut, 'Replay' y 'Lucifer', así como una nueva canción de su álbum llamada 'To Your Heart'. 2012: Cuarto Mini Album 'Sherlock' y Japan Arena Tour 'SHINee World 2012' El cuarto mini-álbum coreano de SHINee, Sherlock, fue lanzado digitalmente el 19 de marzo, y físicamente el 21 de marzo. La nueva versión japonesa de 'Sherlock' fue lanzado en Japón el 16 de mayo. También comenzaron su primera gira de conciertos en todo el país de Japón titulado 'SHINee World 2012' el 25 de abril de 2012. La gira tuvo un total de 20 conciertos en Fukuoka, Sapporo, Nagoya, Osaka, Kobe, Tokio e Hiroshima. Su primera gira de conciertos japoneses establecieron un récord para la mayor cantidad de personas en la asistencia para la primera gira por Japón de un acto de Corea con un total de 200.000 personas. Segunda gira por Asia 'SHINee World II', Nuevos Sencillos Japoneses 'Dazzling Girl' y '1000-nen, Zutto Soba ni Ite...'Edit SHINee celebró su segundo concierto en solitario, SHINee World II, a partir de Seúl en julio 21 y 22 en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena. El 10 de octubre de 2014, SHINee lanzó un single japonés, 'Dazzling Girl'. El single vendió 97.111 en la primera semana y fue elegido para ser el tema principal de la serie televisiva de Japón "Sukkiri". Para promover su nuevo single, SHINee celebró en "Dazzling Girl Special Showcase" el 1 de noviembre a 13 en Zepp Hall en Fukuoka, Osaka, Tokio, Nagoya y Sapporo. El 04 de octubre 2012, EMI anunció el primer juego social de SHINee llama "SHINee My Love", lanzado el 10 de octubre. El juego se maneja por la red social de juegos para Android y iOS, Mobage. SHINee lanzó su primer single japonés, 1000-nen, Zutto Soba ni Ite... '''como su sexto single japonés y su DVD en vivo para su SHINee World 2012 el 12 de diciembre de 2012. '''2013: Tercer Album 'Dream Girl' - 'Why So Serious?' y Accidente de Jonghyun El 3 de febrero de 2013, MBC anunció que SHINee sería protagonista en su propio especial de Año Nuevo Lunar titulado "SHINee's Wonderful Day" al aire el día 10. El especial cuenta con los miembros de SHINee visitan varios países. Para el especial, Onew visitó Tailandia, Jonghyun visitó Japón, Key y Minho visitaron Inglaterra, y Taemin visitó Suiza. El tercer álbum coreano de SHINee consistió en dos versiones. La primera parte Dream Girl: The Misconceptions Of You fue lanzado el 19 de febrero, y la segunda parte, Why So Serious?: The Misconceptions Of Me fue puesto en libertad el 29 de abril. Un álbum de compilación fue también puesto posteriormente en libertad , The Misconceptions Of You, con dos nuevas canciones: Selene 6.23 y Better Off. El 1 de Abril Jonghyun tubo un accidente en auto, al este chocar con las barandillas en el puente de Dongho, mientras manejaba para volver al dormitorio después de visitar su casa . No sufrió lesiones graves, pero se lesionó alrededor de su nariz y estuvo bajo tartamiento para su recuperacion, por lo que no pudo estar en la filmacion del video "Why So Serious?" y ni en las promociones. Regreso a Japon con su Segundo Album Japones 'Boys Meet U' y Quinto Mini-Álbum 'Everybody' A principios del año, SHINee lanzó el single japonés "Fire" el 13 de marzo. Más tarde, el grupo lanzó su segundo álbum japonés "Boys Meet U" el 26 de junio. Su primer sencillo "Breaking News", fue lanzado el 22 de junio. El 28 de junio 2013 comenzaron su segunda gira de conciertos a nivel nacional de Japón en Saitama. Otro single japonés "Boys Meet U" fue lanzado el 21 de agosto. Esta versión también incluye "Sunny Day Hero" y la versión japonesa de "Dream Girl". El 29 de septiembre de 2013, S.M. Entertainment anunció que el quinto EP, Everybody será lanzado el 14 de octubre. 2014: Primera Gira Mundial 'SHINee World III' y Tercer Album Japones 'I'm Your Boy' El 29 de enero 2014 S.M. Entertainment anunció que SHINee llevará a cabo su tercer concierto en solitario de Corea en marzo nombrado SHINee World III, más tarde se han añadido más espectáculos en América del Sur. El 24 de febrero el alcalde de Gangnam-gu, Shin Yeon Hee, anunció que SHINee han sido nombrados embajadores honorarios de Gangnam-gu, Seúl. 2 de abril, SHINee lanzó un álbum de concierto en vivo de su segundo concierto en solitario. Este álbum se compone de dos CDs con el total de 29 pistas. SHINee realizo "Replay (You're My Everything) Instrumental version" en su gira SHINee World 2014 en Kobe. El 19 de mayo, Universal Music Japan reveló que SHINee liberaría "Lucky Star", su décimo single japonés, el 25 de junio como el primer lanzamiento bajo EMI Records. El 29 de mayo, Universal Music Japan reveló que SHINee se embarcará en su tercera gira por Japón desde septiembre hasta diciembre de 2014. A partir del 28 de septiembre, el grupo comenzará su gira en Chiba, con 30 actuaciones programadas en todo el país, que concluirá su gira el 14 de diciembre en Kobe, pero tendrán actuaciones adicionales a la tercera gira en marzo 14/15, 2015 en el Tokyo Dome. El 29 de junio 2014 del décimo single japonés Lucky Star fue lanzado por Universal Music Japan con el subsello de EMI Records Japan. El 12 de agosto, Universal Music Japan anunció que SHINee lanzaría su tercer álbum japonés, titulado "I'm Your Boy", eL 24 de septiembre, precedido por los singles "Boys Meet U", "3 2 1" y "Lucky Star". La canción principal, "Boys Meet U", de dicho álbum, fue lanzado el 5 de septiembre. El 11 de diciembre de 2014, el grupo lanzó su tercer álbum grabado en vivo de la gira SHINee World III celebrada en Olympic Gymnastics Arena el 8 y 9 de marzo del mismo año, que contiene dos CDs con un total de 33 pistas. SM Entertainment declaró el 15 de diciembre que SHINee fueron capaces de llenar el Memorial Hall Mundial en Kobe, Japón con 16.000 aficionados entre el 13 y 14 de diciembre. Con eso, SHINee completó con éxito su gira de 30 conciertos que se inició en la ciudad de Ichihara Hall de Chiba, reuniendo 200.000 miembros del público en general. Además se confirmó que SHINee llevará a cabo un concierto en solitario en el Tokyo Dome por primera vez desde su debut en Japón el 14 de marzo y el 15 de 2015. El concierto de Tokyo Dome será el final para su gira por Japón. 2015: Nuevo Sencillo Japones 'Your Number', 'SHINee World IV' y Cuarto Album 'Odd' El 6 de febrero 2015 se anunció que SHINee lanzaría su single japonés undécimo, 'Your Numer', el 11 de marzo. El 17 de febrero, SHINee fueron invitados como el único artista coreano al Programa del Año Nuevo Lunar de China, "Chun Jie Wan Hui", que está organizada por Liaoning TV y ha sido el más alto espectáculo visto durante 12 años, entre otros espectáculos que el aire durante el mismo tiempo. Fue revelado que SHINee tendría su cuarto concierto de SHINee Mundial llamado 'Shinee World IV' el 15 de mayo, 16 de mayo y 17 de mayo. Se reveló que SHINee haría un regreso tan esperado con su álbum cuarto de estudio titulado Odd el 18 de mayo. Regreso con 'Married To The Music - Album Repackage' ¡Las fans han estado esperando por esto, y ahora el anuncio oficial está aquí! SHINee está de regreso con su 4to álbum repackaged para continuar con el éxito de su álbum "Odd". "Married To The Music", incluirá las 11 canciones del álbum "Odd". Sin embargo no solo tendrá una canción, sino que incluirá cuatro nuevas canciones: "Married to the music", "Savior", "Hold you" y "Chocolate". El album repackage de SHINee 'Married To The Music' será lanzado a la medianoche del 3 de Agosto. Y las promociones comenzaran el 7 de Agosto. Después de lanzar este álbum repackaged y la canción principal a las 12AM del 3 de agosto KST, el grupo de cinco integrantes tomó el primer lugar de siete listas a tiempo real, incluyendo, Melon, Genie, Naver Music, Bugs Music, Mnet, entre otros. Las nuevas canciones en el álbum, 'Savior', 'Hold You' y 'Chocolate' también obtuvieron lugares altos. Billboard le dio los más altos elogios a “Married to the Music” de SHINee. En un reciente artículo del 6 de agosto, el columnista de K-pop Jeff Benjamin dice: “El más reciente álbum de SHINee puede haberse titulado “Odd“, pero la banda de chicos esperó hasta el repackage de su LP para ponerse realmente extraños”. El escritor pasa a describir la increíble amalgama de sonidos que conforman el más reciente trabajo de SHINee como: “Lo que suena inicialmente como un sonido hip-hop-beatbox pesado antes de convertirse en un ritmo electrónico y sexy en los versos, hasta que llegamos a un coro inspirado en el funk, que mezcla explosiones de sonidos de trompas, maravillosos rasgueos de guitarra y armonías clásicas de una banda de chicos”. Jeff Benjamin añade que es difícil de etiquetar la canción como un género, y declara que la ambigüedad es lo que hace “los mejores tipos de canciones del K-Pop”. Además, describe el vídeo musical como un poco de película de terror y: “Un poco de Rocky Horror Picture Show“. En cuanto a la elección del estilo del grupo, a pesar del tiempo que queda hasta la temporada de Halloween, el escritor explica que Corea tradicionalmente libera temas con contenido de terror en el verano, ya que se supone que el contenido de terror te de escalofríos, lo que ayuda a combatir el calor del verano. 'Integrantes' Onew_21.png|'Onew' Jong_Hyun11.jpg|'Jong Hyun' Taemin-Dream-Girl-3-shinee-33762418-960-600.jpg|'Tae Min' -MINHO-choi-minho-34003675-500-390.png|'Choi Min Ho' 130225KEY.jpg|'Key' Integrantes: Onew, Jong Hyun, Tae Min, Min Ho y Key 'Canciones' 'Enlaces' *SHINee Korea Official Site *SHINee Japan Official Site *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *SHINee smtown Official YouTube *YouTube Official SHINee Facebook *Facebook Official SHINee Me2day *SHINee me2day *Onew me2day Twitter *Jonghyun Official Twitter *Onew Official Twitter Instagram *Key Instagram 'Galería' Categoría:GruposKPOP Categoría:Grupos Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:EMI Music Japan Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:Grupos Masculinos